kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Waddle Dee
}} Sailor Waddle Dee is a character in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. He is a Waddle Dee that dutifully serves under Meta Knight as a member of the Meta-Knights during the events of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. Curiously, he originally received no name in the game, but an official Japanese guide book gives him a name that translates to "Waddle Dee (sailor)."Official Guide Book Nintendo Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe Star" p.214 Shogakukan In Kirby: Planet Robobot, he was finally given the full name "Sailor Waddle Dee" in his sticker. Physical Appearance Sailor Waddle Dee looks just like any other member of his species, with the only difference being the blue-and-white sailor cap he wears on his head. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra thumb|Sailor Waddle Dee. Little is known about Sailor Waddle Dee, except that he serves under the command of Meta Knight. Sailor Waddle Dee appears on the battleship Halberd, getting the instructions from Captain Vul to start its engines. Sailor Waddle Dee panics when Kirby comes and invades destroying most of the crew members until fighting the Heavy Lobster. During a conversation, Sailor Waddle Dee later accidentally reveals that the only way to destroy the Halberd's Reactor is to fool the laser into hitting its crystalline core. The last time he is seen is before Kirby faces Meta Knight. He is very loyal to his superiors, even choosing to stay with them when the ship is going down. He makes a cameo in the Meta Knightmare Ultra credits, along with Captain Vul, Meta Knight, and Axe Knight in the interior of the Halberd. ''Kirby Mass Attack Sailor Waddle Dee makes a brief appearance in ''Kirby Mass Attack, appearing alongside Bandana Waddle Dee during the boss battle with Meta Knight in the sub-game Strato Patrol EOS. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Sailor Waddle Dee appears in the background of the village after Team Kirby defeats Whispy Woods. He is seen chasing a butterfly. Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Sailor Waddle Dee's fate after the Halberd crashes into the Secret Sea is unknown, as he is never shown escaping, nor was it stated that he did. While he does appear in Strato Patrol EOS in Kirby Mass Attack and as a villager in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, these appearances are not canon. However, they may imply that he is still alive. * Sailor Waddle Dee is the only known Waddle Dee that serves Meta Knight, besides the on-board enemies. * In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Waddle Dee's alternative headgear dons him a sailor hat making him looks nearly identical to Sailor Waddle Dee. Artwork KPR Sticker 168.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Kiddyland Sailor Waddle Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' K25th Twitter (98).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery EE Captain Vul.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Credits.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SPE Sailor Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) TKCD_Sailor_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Sailor_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Sprites and Models KSS Sailor Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KMA Sailor Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' TKCD_Sailor_Dee_model.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' References es:Sailor Waddle Dee fr:Waddle Dee Matelot it:Waddle Dee Marinaio Category:Meta-Knights Category:Waddle Dees Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Male characters Category:Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies